You Never Would Have Thought!
by CanadianGirlzRuleKassidy
Summary: What would happen if Harry had a twin sister?If Draco had a sister,younger by a year? When these two girls set out to help each other get a boyfriend will they discover that love isn't simple.That love might not be able to last throughout the war.That maybe those feelings aren't returned,by the one you love. Join Alisa & Hydrae on this wild adventure,full of betrayal & heart break!
1. Chapter One: The Intro

Copyright © 2012 CanadianGirlzRule

All rights reserved.

Copyright: This story "You Never Would Have Thought! (HP Fan-Fiction Story)." including all chapters, prologues/epilogues and associated content is copyrighted under the Copyright, Designs and Patents Act 1988. All rights are reserved by the owner and creator of this work (CanadianGirlzRule) and any unauthorised copying, broadcasting, manipulation, distribution, or selling of this work constitutes as an infringement of copyright. Any infringement of this copyright is punishable by law.

* * *

_A/N: Disclaimer: Please note that all Harry Potter characters, fictional places and time lines are JK Rowling's. If not included under My Characters I do not own them or have claim to them. Thank you._

_My Characters: Alisa (Harry Potter's twin,) Headmistress J. H. (Alisa's old headmistress,) Greg and Julia (Alisa's adoptive parents,) Hydrae (Draco's sister; meaning: the water serpent, female)_

* * *

Summary:

What do you believe would happen if Harry had a twin sister?  
Separated at the death of their parents, these two twins had never met.  
But all that changes on the beginning of Harry's sixth year, at Hogwarts.  
Albus has, with Snape's help, brought the pair back together.

Now, what would happen if Draco had a younger sister, by a year, who is secretly crushing on Harry Potter?  
While Harry is oblivious towards this fact, Draco has grown to hate Harry for this other reason as well as the obvious reasons.  
Trying to keep their sisters away from the other, the two will find out what true love really is.  
The only question now is will they destroy their own chances and each other's at finding their true love.

Read as the two girls make a plan to help the other find true love. (Little do they know they don't have far to look.)  
Will they discover that love isn't simple. That love might not be able to last throughout the war.  
That maybe those feelings aren't returned,by the one you love.  
Once they find true love will they continue as friends (maybe friends isn't the right word for their relationship but,)  
or will they disband and go their own ways, turning on each other and their brothers in the process.

Some relationships are meant to last and some aren't.  
These four will have one big shock when they find this out for themselves.  
Join Alisa & Hydrae on this wild adventure,full of betrayal & heart break!  
And join Harry & Draco as they try to get along, and figure out their lives.

* * *

Chapter One: Harry's POV

I looked around; snow was falling, covering the ground in a soft blanket of fluffy white. The trees were starting to gather white on the tips of their branches. I could see tracks in the snow where people had walked earlier. My eyes stopped on a larger set of tracks, I had a hunch who's they were. Looking around, once again, I spotted Hagrid. I grinned; I hadn't seen him since last year.

Following his path through Diagon Alley, I caught up to him, "Hagrid!"

The half giant looked down at the spot where I was standing," Eh, Harry. Off ter buy yeh school supplies, I hope?"

I nodded, giving the man a hug, "It's good to see you again Hagrid."

He smiles, his cheeks rosy from the cold air, "Don't suppose Albus told yeh yet..."

I looked at Hagrid confused as he trailed off, "What do you mean, 'Albus told yeh yet.' Hagrid," I questioned the man as he scratched his scruffy beard, "What aren't you telling me?"

Hagrid huffed, and shook his head, "Shouldn't a said eh thin'."

I just shook my head, "Bye Hagrid, I'm off to find Hermione and Ron." And with that sentence I ran off through the alley passing by wizards.

I looked through a number of stores before finding the group. I smiled, Ron looked the same as always tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose that looked as though it had dirt on it. Hermione stood beside him with her bushy brown hair, flowing down her back in a wavy form. She had her arms full of books as usual, and a smile on her lips as she waved towards me.

"Hello, Harry. It's good to see you," she said, then ranted about school, "...all summer without school, I hope I'm ready for this year. I have taken precautions to ensure that I have the entire necessary information ready, but you never know what those teachers will throw at us."

Ron groaned loudly beside Hermione, effectively cutting her off before she could speak again. I laughed at the look he got from her, and took a seat beside them.

We talked for a while about summer and various other subjects, before I decided to bring up my rather strange conversation with Hagrid.

After telling them all about it, Ron mumbled, "Typical Hagrid, says something he's not supposed to then will not finish explaining." Hermione nodded, agreeing with Ron.

I sighed, "What do you guys think he meant?"

Hermione just shook her head, "It's not important right now, besides I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will explain once we get there."

I just nodded with Ron, but the thought that Dumbledore would keep something from me has my mind working overtime to figure out what Hagrid meant.

Alisa's POV (_Harry's Twin)_

I walked through the snow, looking up at the sky, which was painted in a purple/pink-ish colour. I watch until the snow started to cake up on my eyelashes, obscuring my view. I smiled, blinking my eyes; Canada always looked beautiful in the winter. The trees were already covered in snow and there was at least a foot of snow on the ground. I walked on top of the snow, seeing as there was a crust of about a couple inches. I made sure to disperse my weight over the surface, trying not to place too much pressure in one area or another. If school had started yet I would have used a weightless spell, not that I needed one. I had been taught, by the family who had taken me in and my headmistress, how to balance my weight and muggle fighting, alone with other muggle activities.

You see, the family that had taken me in on my eleventh birthday were technically muggles; however they each had a relative that was either a witch or wizards so they knew about my world. After the end of my first year my headmistress had asked me if I would like to live with her, however I kindly declined the offer. I know, you're probably questioning my logic. I guess these muggles had grown on me, and they weren't that bad. They took good care of me over the first summer I had spent with them, and I decided that I wanted to continue living with them and experience both the muggle world and the wizarding world. It was now my sixth year and I had been contacted by my headmistress a week ago.

*Flash Back*

I stood in my room reading the owl that my headmistress had sent me. It read:

Dear Alisa,

I would have contacted you in person, however I am currently busy. I was contacted last week by the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. He has kindly offered that you come learn at his school for your last two years. I have told him that I would contact you and ask your opinion. He also told me to tell you that he has someone he would like you to meet; hopefully you will have some time to think this through. As this decision could change your life forever, I would like you to think it over for a week and talk to your adoptive parents. However, I need to hear back in no longer than two weeks after you receive this letter.

Thank You,

Headmistress J. H

*End of Flash Back*

I looked forward at the big oak doors; I had decided to respond to her letter in person. After thinking it through and talking with my adoptive parents I had decided to go. I opened the doors to the entrance hall, and then headed up to her office. On the third floor I stopped in front of a door that read 'Headmistress J. H.' I knocked gently on the door knowing that she would hear me.

"Come in, please," I heard her soft voice, muffled slightly, coming through the door. As I opened the door the sweet fragrance of honey and flowers hit me. I inhaled; I always found her office calming; the aroma surrounded me as I stepped all the way into her office. Looking around her office I found her standing by a book shelf.

She turned around and smiled, "Alisa, it's been a long summer. How's life been treating you?"

I returned the smile, "Good headmistress, how are you?"

She nods, "Good at the moment; however I believe you are here to talk about your life. Aren't you, young Alisa?"

I nod, leaning against the wall as she sorts through more books. With a sigh I begin, "I talked to Greg and Julia, they said I should go. I guess their right, it is a once in a life time opportunity, however I'm not sure it's the right decision. What do you think headmistress?"

She smiles at me, "You should follow your heart, even if the decision doesn't seem like the right decision at that moment. It might come back to bite you, but you won't regret it ever." I nod, my headmistress was wise.

I guess I just needed to hear that, "I've got all my stuff packed. I would apparate by myself there, but they have a stricter rule on who can and can't. Would you escort me please?"

You see here in Canada we are allowed to apparate in our fifth year. We take classes in our fourth year and by the end of that year we can apparate. In London you have to be an 'of-age' wizard or witch to apparate on your own.

She smiles at me, "Of course dear. Go get your trunks and we will apparate together." I nod and head for my trunks.

I walk back into her office, trunks floating behind me. My owl was perched on my arm, and happy to be free from her cage.

My headmistress smiled, "I have contacted your new headmaster; you will be spending the first night in the castle before the other students arrive. Professor Dumbledore will show you around the castle and explain why he requested you as a transfer student."

She watched patiently as I took in this information, I nodded my head. She grabs her wand and with the flick of her wrist the trunks disappear. She looks at my owl and then me. I nod, and transfigure her into a ring, fitting her on the chain around my neck I hold onto my headmistress's arm. I close my eyes and wait for the feeling you get when apparating. I will place this in muggle terms for those of you who haven't used apparation before. It feels like going up on a ride at the amusement park, the free falling. While doing so you pull 4 g's and are blasted back into the air once you hit the bottom only to free fall once again.

After apparating the first thing I noticed was the change in air pressure then the different smells. There was a fresh smell and the smell of winter; call me crazy but each season has a distinct smell, or at least it does to me.

I felt a cold breeze and a change in the air pressure, "Hi."

I then opened my eyes to see an older looking man, the headmaster I presume. He was tall, thin and had silver hair and a beard, both long enough to tuck into his belt. He wore a purple cloak that contrasted nicely with his blue eyes, which had half-moon spectacles over them. His nose was slightly crooked, suggesting that it had been broken a couple of times. The man smiled at me, he had a warm smile that was mirrored in his eyes.

"Alisa I presume, I am your new headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. May I ask how you knew I was here?"

I smiled, "Well headmaster, no need to ask 'cause you already did. I felt a change in the air pressure around me, sir."

He smiles at me, "Manners. I also detect that she will have a sense of humour. Well aware of her surroundings as well. You have taught this one well headmistress."

My old headmistress smiles, "She was a natural since she was born, how could she not be." She had said the last bit in a murmur, I felt as though they knew something I didn't. Headmaster Dumbledore nods to my old headmistress.

"Well," she says, "I will be taking my leave now. Take care, Alisa."

I nod, "Bye," was all I got in before she was gone, no doubt apparating home. I sigh, I was going to miss home, Canada and Greg and Julia.

The headmaster had taken me on a tour of the castle. The castle had looked amazing from the outside. Looking out at the castle from the edge of the black lake, you could see it perched atop a high mountain. Its windows were sparkling, since the fact that the sky was already darkening. You could see the many turrets and towers reaching up into the darkening sky. The first stars were poking into view and the air had started to get chilly. It was even grander on the inside, with the many moving staircases and towers. I was happy that there was a Quidditch Pitch because I would be able to try out for a team. I had always loved the game of Quidditch.

He also told me, "Call me Professor Dumbledore, all the other students do." I had nodded in response.

"You will be staying in the great hall tonight; I have set up a bed area. Tomorrow before the feast you will be sorted into your house and then the first years will be sorted," he had said, "After the feast I would like you to accompany me to my office, there is something that we will need to discuss."

So now I lay in my temporary bed, wondering what we could possibly need to discuss. I still had the thought in my head as I drifted off to sleep.

Draco's POV

It was my sixth year at Hogwarts and I really didn't want to return. I was now a Death Eater and didn't have a choice in what I was being pressured into. Before the end of my sixth year I was to have repaired the vanishing cabinet and killed Professor Dumbledore. I may not like or respect the man, but killing him was not something that I wished to be in charge of, nor did I want someone else to be stuck in my position where I to fail.

'No,' I remind myself, 'you can't fail. Your family will be killed if you were to let _him_ down.'

I really couldn't care less if my 'father' died, he would deserve it. However, my mother, the woman that looked after me all these years and is still to this day helping me, I couldn't let her die. If she were to die, I would never forgive myself, never. I would never forgive myself if it were my fault that my sister, Hydrae, got killed.

Hydrae has soft black curls that run down her back; taking after our aunt, Bellatrix. My mother had blond hair, as she differs from the majority of the black family. My sister was born in the wrong family though; she wasn't like the rest of my family, she was kind and caring. I hope that she never gets marked, she doesn't even know about the rest of us. In a way I hope that Potter can see her for the good inside her and not her family name, he could keep her safe. However, he doesn't see that she likes him. No, he is totally oblivious; he doesn't see the good in her at all. He only sees that blood traitor Ginny Weasley.

I was brought out of my thoughts as my 'father' stepped into the room.

"Draco," he said or more stated with no emotion, "We need to talk." I just nodded towards him, signalling for him to continue.

He sighed, "The dark lord has gotten word that there will be a transfer student coming to Hogwarts."

I just laughed, "And why is this 'transfer student' so important?"

He just shook his head, "She's a 'Potter.'" I was shocked, that wasn't even possible.

"You need to get on her side," he said looking down, "Get close enough to her, without developing feelings yourself, so that she will join our side. You need to turn her on her own blood."

I frown, "Even as a 'Potter' how is she so important? You know I have a lot to do without worrying about that."

He laughed, a dark cold laugh, "The dark lord doesn't care whether you have a lot to do. This is something you need to do and do it well, no feelings attached."

I grimace; I don't like playing with people's feelings. However, it's not like I have a choice, "Yes, father," I reply, my voice with a hint of hatred.

Hydrae's POV

I was lying on my bed, excited for tomorrow; it would be my fifth year at Hogwarts. I couldn't wait; I would get to see my friends again and Harry. I sigh, if only he could see me for me and not a Slytherin with a Pureblood name. I roll over and pick myself up off the bed. I sit down at my desk and open up my books, I had always liked studying. My favourite subject was potions, despite the fact that Professor Snape wasn't the most pleasant.

I still remember my first year in potions, and the speech Snape gave.

He had said, "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of the liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." It was this speech that had captured my attention and developed my interest in potions.

I had successfully brewed the Draught of Peace, and the Draught of Living Death. Both of these were normally considered difficult by fifth year students. The Draught of Peace often comes up in an Ordinary Wizarding Level examination, so I had been practicing it all summer. The Draught of Living Death didn't need to be mastered until my Sixth year, in which I would be required to take my N.E.W.T. examination. Today I settled for making a simple Wiggenweld potion which allowed the user to heal common injuries. I looked up at my selves; there were hundreds of potions that I had made each with their own labels. After making the potion I slid it onto the shelf and went to get my trunk packed.


	2. Chapter Two: Hogwarts And A Shock

_My Characters: Alisa (Harry Potter's twin,) Headmistress J. H. (Alisa's old headmistress,) Greg and Julia (Alisa's adoptive parents,) Hydrae (Draco's sister; meaning: the water serpent, female)_

Chapter Two: Alisa's POV ( watch?v=l56DrhH1aU0&feature=related)

_A/N the link is to a Nickelback song that reminds me off what I am looking for when writing Alisa & Draco's relationship, that is while their relationships is still a lie as far as Draco is concerned._

I stood in front of the doors to the great hall, the first years behind me. Being the only transfer student I was grouped alone.

Professor McGonagall looked at me, "Miss Alisa, I presume. You will come with me. You are to be sorted before the first years, after the feast Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. I will accompany you there; now let's go."

I followed her as she led the way into the great hall. People stared and whispered, I guess that transfer students were a rare occurrence. Once at the front of the hall I was seated on a stool and a hat was placed on my head. I gasped in shock as I felt the familiar sensation of someone penetrating my mind. It was a slightly different feeling from Legilimency, but I used Occlumency against it none the less. I was skilled in Occlumency, which is magically closing your mind against Legilimency. I trapped the feeling and pushed it back, only to feel it again. Huh, someone is persistent.

Professor McGonagall looked at me with shock, as the hat talked, "Interesting, no one has ever had the ability to block me out of their mind before. However, young Alisa I need you to grant me access to your mind in order to sort you into your house."

I just nodded and let my control slip.

I sat there staring out at the four different houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. I let my eyes linger a second longer on both the Slytherin and Gryffindor house tables. My eyes first caught a boy sitting at the Slytherin table; I assume he was around like me. His hair was light blond almost white and piercing gray eyes. His skin was pale and contrasted by the silver and green robes he was wearing. As my eyes slid over the Gryffindor table I was shocked to see a boy with many of the same looks as I. His skin was fair but not too pale, and he had messy jet black hair. He was wearing glasses and looking confused; sitting by a group of kids his age. The girl across the table had brown wavy hair and a shocked look on her face. The boy sitting next to him looked just as shocked; with his freckled face and orange locks of hair, he was interesting to look at.

I was rung out of my thoughts as the hat asked me, "Gryffindor House or Slytherin House. Gryffindor House where the brave at heart and those with daring, nerve and chivalry reside. Or perhaps you want to be in Slytherin where you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends."

I frowned, "Wasn't aware I got to choose," I muttered under my breath.

Looking back and forth between the two tables, my eyes caught the same two boys from before. Gray and bright green, the gray eyes looked filled with pain whereas the green were confused but happy and bright with life. Any normal person would've chosen the green eyes, because of the obvious happiness they held.

I chose gray, "Slytherin, please," I stated staring into the grey eyes.

After I sat down at the Slytherin table; I found the green eyes only to see them filled with disappointment, sadness and maybe a hint of... regret, that can't be right. I sighed; I obviously wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

"Hi, I am Draco Malfoy," a voice said from behind me. I watched those green eyes fill with hatred, over powering the sadness and other emotions that had clouded them only a moment ago. As I turned in my seat I saw those silver-gray eyes once again.

"I'm Alisa," I said a smile coming to my face. Maybe making friends would be easier than I thought.

He just laughed, "Yes, I do believe that everyone here now knows that; with your entrance and all."

I looked down slightly embarrassed, of course Headmaster Dumbledore probably introduced my name before I entered. Before I could respond food appeared on the tables and the boy with gray eyes... sorry, Draco walked towards an open seat on the other end of the table.

Harry's POV

As I sat down for the feast with Hermione and Ron I expected the year to be much the same as the last, new spells and all but still a normal year at Hogwarts. Little did I know that was going to change in more than one way for me.

"Attention, Students," Dumbledore called out, "This year we will be welcoming not only a group of new first years, but also a transfer student in her sixth year of wizarding training. I expect you all to help her find friends and her way around. I would like to talk to Mr. Potter in my office later, so without further a due I present Alisa, Potter." He added the last name as though a second thought.

I heard Hermione gasp, and Ron almost fell backwards out of his chair. I just sat there in complete silence and shock as whispers filled the hall.

I was brought back to reality when the doors opened, and in walked Professor McGonagall and Alisa. I looked at Alisa, she had a hint of green in her eyes but otherwise they were almost silver (not to mention that her eyes and face were emotionless.) Her hair was jet black and flowed down her back in long fluffy curls. I frowned, in some ways she looked like my mom but not at all like my dad. She had her own look; I watched as she took a seat on the stool.

After a while the hat spoke up, "Interesting, no one has ever had the ability to block me out of their mind before. However, young Alisa I need you to grant me access to your mind in order to sort you into your house."

She nodded and I watched her as her eyes locked on Draco. After about a minute she looked over at me, and a shocked look spread over her face. She studied me then Hermione and finally Ron. I listened as the hat asked her a very important question, so important it could change her whole life; not that she would know.

"Gryffindor House or Slytherin House. Gryffindor House where the brave at heart and those with daring, nerve and chivalry reside. Or perhaps you want to be in Slytherin where you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends," asked the hat.

Her eyes darted to the Slytherin table then back at me, but finally rested on Draco. 'Oh no,' I thought, 'She's choosing Slytherin, and she's choosing that house because of Draco.'

I watched her closely, "Slytherin, please," she stated never looking away from Draco.

After she sat down, I watched Draco talk to her. I became mad that he would even think about talking to her. I looked away after she caught my eye, but I think she still caught the angry look on my face.

"Blimey," Ron said, "You don't think she could be like a long lost sister of yours do you."

I just shrugged, "I guess I'll find out after dinner."

Draco's POV

I watch Potter as he looks at Alisa in shock. I guess he thought she would choose Gryffindor.

I sigh, 'Potter, stupid. Of course she didn't pick Gryffindor. I can see it in her, the difference. She belongs in Slytherin, he never did,' I thought. I watch as she sits down at our table, beside Blaise Zabini, I walked over behind the two.

"Hi, I am Draco Malfoy," I said, while waiting for her response I looked over to see Potter's eyes filled with a clear form of hatred. I almost laughed out loud, he didn't even know her yet and he was already mad that I had talked to her.

I looked back down as she turned in her seat, "I'm Alisa," she said and smiled at me.

I had to laugh, I wasn't trying to be mean or anything but I laughed, "Yes, I do believe that everyone here now knows that; with your entrance and all."

She looked slightly confused. I started wondering if she didn't know that she was a Potter. As she looked down, clearly embarrassed I regretted laughing at her. I turned and walked towards the spot my sister had saved for me.

As I sat down my sister smiled, "I wonder if she'll be the one to break Blaise out of his shell."

I just shook my head, "Even if she's a Slytherin, she's still a Potter and a Half-blood. You know as well as I that he doesn't like either." However, as I looked over at the two, after filling my plate, I saw Blaise talking to her with a smile.

'Hmm,' I thought, 'I think she will be making many changes this year.' I just hoped that they'll all be good changes.

Alisa's POV

Getting up I said "Goodbye," to the boy I now knew as Blaise Zabini. He wasn't very talkative but I assumed he was just shy and that it wasn't me. The whispering had continued throughout the dinner, until Dumbledore had called for everyone to stop. I guess he saw that it was getting to me. I mean even if a transfer student is rare, there was no need to get that excited about it. Unless they knew something about my being here that I didn't.

I sat outside the great hall waiting for Professor McGonagall to show me the way to the Headmaster's office. I looked up when a figure stopped in front of me. He had greasy looking black hair and pale skin. I believe he was potions master here at Hogwarts.

"I am Professor Snape, potions master and head of the Slytherin house. Professor McGonagall sent me as she has other matters to attend to," Snape stated in a cold, hard voice.

I flinched slightly as I saw that he was glaring at me. I got up, looking down at my feet, I nodded. I heard Snape walk away; I looked up to see him halfway down the corridor, not stopping to see if I was following. I willed my feet to move after him.

We came to a stop in front of a griffin gargoyle, "Sherbet Lemon," Professor Snape said. I watched as the gargoyle slid to the side, revealing a spiral staircase.

Professor Snape looked at me with a softer face, "You may go up," he said gesturing to the stairs.

I smiled at him and headed up the stairs. I stopped in front of a door, debating whether or not to knock, when the door opened. "Well," I heard Dumbledore's voice, "Come in, we have a lot to talk about." I walked into the room, I saw the boy with the green eyes again.

'Yah,' I thought, 'We have a lot to talk about.' The boy standing in front of me could've been my identical twin, if it weren't for the fact that I was a girl.

Dumbledore looked between the boy and me, "Harry, Alisa; you are twins."

*******...**********...**********...*******

I stared at the boy in front of me, "What do you mean, 'you are twins,'" I asked shocked.

The old headmaster just laughed, standing behind us still, "I mean when your parents died you were separated. With Voldemort's return no one had time to find the young Miss. Potter."

I frowned and looked at Harry again, "So, what's up bro," I said, mentally laughing at the look on his face when I said 'bro.' I couldn't hold it in anymore, bursting out laughing I hunched over holding my stomach.

Harry just stared at me, "What's wrong," he asked.

"Oh," I said between fits of laughter, "Nothing's wrong, but you should've seen your face when I said 'bro.' That was priceless."

Dumbledore just chuckled, "Well, children. It is almost curfew, and I expect you to be in your dorms in time. If you ever have something troubling you, you know where to find me. Just remember, Sherbet Lemon is better than pumpkin juice."

I nodded and left the headmaster's office.

Draco's POV

I sat in the common room, staring at the fire and wishing this year to be over already. I looked up as Snape walked in, "Go collect Miss. Potter from Dumbledore's office and direct her here."

Then, without waiting for a response he walked out. I looked at Blaise, who had just walked into the room, "Wonder who stuck a stick up his ass."

I just nodded and laughed, getting up of the couch, "See you later then Blaise," he nodded, "Oh and Blaise is there anything going on between you and Potter."

Blaise just laughed, "Jealous, Draco. You and I both know Slytherin or not I would never go after a half-blood, mud-blood or blood traitor, especially not a Potter."

He spat the name Potter out with hatred, he might not have been as bad as some of the Slytherins (because he wasn't marked or loyal) but he still didn't like the Potters. I nodded and left the common room.

Once I reached Dumbledore's office I stood beside the gargoyle waiting. Something told me it would be a bad idea to go up there. My gut feeling was proven right as I heard Alisa walking down the stairs, tears streaking her face. Muttering something about actually having a family, a brother, and never knowing, she walked off the last step. She walked right into me, my arms automatically wrapped around her waist steadying her. I waited a minute till she didn't look so unsteady and shocked. Though as I let her go, she looked up in my eyes, I felt guilt building up. I was going to try and play her heart, I was on the wrong side of this war and I was going to play her, I was going to turn her into someone she's not, that is if I were to succeed.

Alisa's POV

I walked down the stairs, the silent tears already flowing. I can't believe that I didn't know; how can you have a brother and not know? Shouldn't there have been a way to know, shouldn't I have known. As tears blurred my vision I stepped off the last step, right into a hard wall. I felt something wrap around my waist, preventing me from falling, as I stood there still in shock. As I backed out of the wall and looked up I was even more shocked. I looked up into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, and they were filled with... guilt, that can't be correct. I was never one to read other's looks and actions. He looked at me in concern and lifted his hand up to my face, wiping away my tears he pulled me into a short hug. His embrace was warm and I missed it as soon as he pulled back.

"Snape, he sent me to show you the way to our common room and dorms. I also have your schedule for you," he said, placing a piece of parchment in my hands.

I smiled, "Thanks," I said, genuinely happy that he was here. He smiled back at me, his lips curling into a lopsided grin.

However, all this had to end when Harry showed up behind us. "Stay away from her Malfoy, or I'll tell her exactly what you are." I frowned and looked at Draco with a question on my tongue.

He just shook his head, "Mind your mouth Potter, I could tell her things too."

Harry just scoffed, "Yah, and what would that be." Draco just gave him a knowing grin, while I stood there confused as all hell.

I sighed, "Draco, could you show me to the common room now, please." He nodded and we walked down the corridor.

Before I turned the corner I heard Harry shout, "Don't trust him Alisa, he's not the guy you think he is." I just shook my head; I didn't even know who I thought he was yet.

I watched as Draco burst out laughing. "What," I asked him, slightly confused.

He just continued grinning, "He's warning you that you don't know me, when you don't know him yet either." I grinned as well, this was funny.

Finally we made our way to the common room, which was (of course) in the dungeons. Draco and I hadn't said anything else on our walk. I sighed and sat down on the couch, staring at the fire, I replayed the day's events. The sorting, meeting Draco, then Harry and the news that I had a twin all flashed in my mind. I knew that if I thought about it anymore I would go crazy, but I couldn't stop the events from replaying over and over. I got off the couch, Draco had just sat down, and I walked towards the stone wall. I stared at it for a minute, knowing that I would regret this; I curled my hand into a ball making a perfect fist. My thumb was on the outside to prevent it from breaking. I brought my arm back, twisting my body to give me more power. I swung my fist forward once, twice, three times I hit the wall with all I had. All the anger was rushing out of my body with each punch. Without looking at my hand I shoved it into my pocket, knowing that it was broken. I sighed, smiling I sat down on the couch. I looked up into the eyes of a very confused and concerned looking Draco. I laughed slightly, knowing that he was about as confused as a child the first time they heard about division.

"It helps," was what I said first, "It helps to occupy my mind, stop the thoughts that are running through my mind. The pain, it takes all your concentration away and focuses it on the pain."

He frowned, "I could think of other ways to occupy your mind," he smirked, "Other, than breaking your hand."

I just shrugged, "Broken hand always works, until the pain fades away. I have about three more minutes of thought free time."

He just shook his head at me. I looked back at the fire, it catching my full attention as I zoned out from the familiar feeling of relief.

I was brought out of my thoughts as a soft hand caressed my face. My head turned automatically and slowly. I looked into those pain filled grey eyes, but this time all I saw was a deep caring, not love but caring.

I frowned as he grinned, "your three minutes are up," he stated.

My breath caught in my throat as he brought his lips down to mine. The first thing I was aware of was the tingling feeling spreading through my body, then the coolness of his lips. It was just a peck, leaving me wanting more as he drew back.

"Better distraction, isn't it," he said with a cocky grin.

I grinned back, deciding to have a little fun, "Nope, didn't feel a thing."

He just shrugged this off, "Should I try again," he started leaning down but I pressed my finger to his lips.

I was slightly aware that the same tingles as before were spreading down my finger, hand, and arm warming my entire body.

"Nope," I said, "We should go to bed. Separate beds," just so he didn't get any ideas, "We have potions in the morning." With that final sentence spoken I left the common room and headed to my dorm.


	3. Chapter Three: A Plan Is Formed

_My Characters: Alisa (Harry Potter's twin,) Headmistress J. H. (Alisa's old headmistress,) Greg and Julia (Alisa's adoptive parents,) Hydrae (Draco's sister; meaning: the water serpent, female)_

Chapter Three: Draco's POV ( watch?v=tK-hXS6lwRs)

_A/N When Draco and Alisa both start to realize that they care deeply about each other but don't want to admit it to themselves or the other. It reminds me of the song 'Trying Not to Love you' by Nickelback. Oh and I do believe that I have the timeline for the story off, but I am re-reading the series and will try to make edits and improvements. However, I might not get to that until later, so please bare with me (If you're actually reading this.) Thankx_

I sat at the table, eating breakfast; I couldn't get last night out of my head. It seemed as though my actions didn't affect her at all. I wasn't sure if that bothered me because I was failing my mission or because of the feeling that I had from just a simple touch of her skin on mine. I found myself zoning out, imagining what really kissing her would feel like. I was brought back to my thoughts as Blaise told me that Potions class was about to start.

'Crap,' I thought, 'it would take me fifteen minutes to get there. I was going to be late.'

Why being late was bothering me I'll never know, because it never has bothered me in the past. Suddenly I found myself zoning out again wondering if I was feeling this way because Alisa was also in this class.

I ended up being half an hour late for double Potions; I had missed the first half of the first class. Snape looked up at me with disapproval colouring his features,

"You're late Mr. Malfoy. I expect my students to be on time, you will have a half-hour detention with me tonight. You may partner up with Miss. Potter; hopefully her so far good habits will rub off on you."

I nodded; he was torturing me by partnering us together. Alisa looked up at me and smiled as I approached her table. She must've noticed my sad feelings on this matter, because she grinned then stated,

"Look on the bright side, at least your grades won't be bad."

She laughed slightly and gestured over to the poor girl from Slytherin that had been partnered with Ron, "I hold nothing but pity for that poor girl."

I nodded in agreement to her statement, "So, what are we making today."

She smiled, "Today we are brewing the draught of living death."

During potions, Alisa had gone through the entire potions book. She said she was 'fixing' the mistakes; I had watched her make notes all throughout the book, front to back. She really was a bright witch, even though she was a half-blood. Who am I kidding Hermione was a mud-blood and she was the brightest in our year, surely someone who grew up in this world could be just as smart. We had completed the draught of living death before everyone else, and the only other person who could brew it properly was Potter and it took him ages. Now I was sitting in a very boring History of Magic class, wishing like hell I was out of this room, wishing that Alisa was here because surely she would know all the answers and..., make the time pass faster.

'Ugh, no,' I thought, 'you stupid boy, remember no feelings attached. She's just another mission.'

I sigh, wishing it wasn't this way, but I don't have a choice I am doing this for my mother and sister.

Alisa's POV

I sat in the great hall at the Slytherin table, for lunch. I still hadn't talked to Harry about the other day, or Draco about that kiss. Something about the kiss, the tingling or maybe the wanting for more, but that kiss has been on my mind all day. I sighed; I guess I would have to forget it. I was already running late for my next class, woman issues you know. I rushed through the corridors, trying to reach my class on time. I stopped in front of the door, opening it and slipping into my History of Magic class. Unluckily, I was noticed by not only the teacher but a certain boy with grey eyes.

I frowned, "Sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to be late."

The professor nodded once in a curt movement showing that he didn't really accept my apology. "Don't make a habit of it Miss. Potter, and that'll be 5 points from Slytherin for being late."

I heard a groan go through the room; I looked down embarrassed and sad that I let my house down. "Join Mr. Malfoy, please. He will inform you what we will be studying and you two will be partners for the project."

I inwardly groaned, 'great,' I thought, 'more time with Draco, when I am still unsure about my feelings.'

I sat down next to Draco, and sighed. I heard Draco chuckle, "Good to see you to Alisa."

I tried to smile but failed, badly. "Nice to see you to Malfoy," I said, hoping to hit a nerve.

"Oh," Draco said, "No need to call me by my last name, when we are clearly on a first name basis now."

Draco, winking at me then turned towards the teacher. Ugh, the nerve of him. First he kisses me than teases me about it, and makes it seem like a big deal to annoy me. I sat there still glaring at him even though he wasn't looking my way, it felt good.

"What are we studying, Malfoy," I asked placing an emphasis on 'Malfoy.'

I heard Draco sigh, and I grinned triumphant and happy I got a reaction out of him. "We are studying ..."

_A/N Sorry if you wanted that scene to be longer, but I kind of got bored with it so I put in the next section with Hydrae and Alisa. I find it fun to make Draco & Alisa tease each other so there will probably be more of that in the story later on._

I sat outside by the black lake, my back pressed up against a tree. My eyes were closed as I breathed in the frosty air. Something could be said for how mentally and physically unstable I felt at this moment. That's why I was outside, it always helped to calm my nerves. I heard someone's footsteps approaching; they were lighter so I would guess it was a girl or a younger child. I opened my eyes to see a girl with Slytherin robs looking down at me. I smiled; she looked like a nice person. Her hair was black and ran down around her shoulders in soft black curls. Her cheeks were slightly rosy from the cold air, but other than that her complexion was slightly pale.

"Hi," I said, "My name's Alisa."

She smiled even wider, "I'm Hydrae. It's nice to meet you Alisa. I was told by Professor Snape that you were excellent in potions and I was wondering if you would help me with one of my potions."

I nodded, "I would be glad to help; it'll get my mind of things. It is nice to meet you to Hydrae. Though, I am pretty sure that Professor Snape isn't totally correct."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

I got up off the ground brushing the snow of my jeans. "I mean that I am not perfect in potions and I am sure that I am most definitely not the smartest in my class."

She laughs, "That's not what I heard. Apparently you corrected the entire text book."

I just shrugged, "You don't seem like you need my help. Something tells me you're a wiz at potions."

She smiled and blushed looking down at her feet. "It's kind of a hobby for me. I like making potions when I need to think or take my mind off a certain subject."

It sounded as though she was thinking about someone in particular when she said 'a certain subject.' I decided to ask her about it, "Hydrae?" She nods and I ask her, "When you say 'a certain subject,' do you mean a certain someone?"

I watch as she blushes and looks into the lake, watching her reflection. I frown, wondering if I pushed her too far. She just zoned off for a couple minutes looking into the lake.

"I like your brother," she says finally, in a quiet whisper.

I nod for her to continue, letting her know that I am willing to listen to her. "I've liked him since my first year here. The problem is our families don't get along well, at all."

I nodded, "I guess that makes sense, seeing as though Draco and Harry don't get along."

She laughed, "Yah. They don't really like each other."

I smiled at her, "Can I tell you something?" She nods. "Okay, don't tell anyone yet but, I think your brother is growing on me."

She smiles, "We should help each other. You know, with our brothers and stuff."

I nod, "Sounds like a deal. But, I should probably try and get to know Harry better. I'll sit with his house tonight, at dinner."

I walk into the Great Hall, my backpack swinging behind me. I don't even stop to look over at the Slytherin table as I head towards the Gryffindor table. I set my bag down and sit by Harry and a boy who Draco calls 'The Weasel.'

I smile at the shocked looks on their faces. "May I sit here? Well, I guess I should have asked before I sat down."

I watched as they recovered and smiled back at me. Harry introduced the group, even though I already knew who they were. "This is Ron, and Hermione. Ron, Hermione this is my sister. I guess that I have a family again."

Ron just shook his head at Harry, "Don't let mom hear you say that, she'd be devastated. Just cause we aren't blood related doesn't mean she doesn't think of you as her son too."

Hermione, who was sat directly across from Ron, nodded in agreement. "He's right you know Molly considers us all family. You too know that she knows about you Alisa."

I smiled at Hermione, "Thanks," I said, "I only ever had my adopted parents before and my old headmistress. It'll be good to have a big family."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry nodded in agreement with me. After that we had more small talk and I got to know the 'Golden Trio' better.


	4. Chapter Four: Some Secrets Are Revealed

Chapter Four: 3rd person ( watch?v=bxV-OOIamyk&feature=player_detailpage)

**_A/N_**_ I like this song, not sure if it goes with this story at all but I like it. The song is 'The Fighter' and it is by 'Gym Class Heroes.' Hope you enjoy listening to it as well... anyways on with the story._

**_NOTE: This entire chapter will be IN 3RD PERSON'S POV._**_ Thank you. I don't know if it will work so please comment. This is something that I don't normally do, but I wanted to try something different. This way I can write and express the feelings of all characters and not just the ones who's POV I am writing from. This chapter also jumps all over the place from one hour to the next. However, it only spans over two days._

Alisa lay in her bed after dinner with the 'Golden Trio.'

She had learnt a lot about the group over dinner. She couldn't sleep know though, since she left the Great Hall something else was on her mind. Or dare I say that someone was on her mind, a certain blond hair and gray eyed boy who has way too many emotions boiling up inside. Alisa can see this and she wants to help him, but she is unsure how. So, there Alisa was laying with way too much on her mind to allow her a peaceful sleep.

Draco was pacing the halls hoping for an answer as to how he would fix the vanishing cabinet. Draco stopped pacing, ran his hands over his face and sighed.

'I'll never figure this out, _He _will kill my family. I can't let this happen.'

Draco sunk down against the wall, tears falling down his eyes. He was broken. His whole life he had been told not to show emotion, and now he was feeling so many different emotions. He didn't even know what to call all these emotions, especially not the ones that included Alisa. Draco was falling fast for Alisa; however he was still unaware of these feelings. He continued to sit against the wall, his body exhausted as well as his mind.

In the Gryffindor common room sat Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Once again, discussing what Draco was up to.

Harry frowned, 'I know he is a Death Eater. I just need to be able to prove it.'

Hermione looked at Harry in shock, 'Not this again, Harry. We've been over this, why would Vold-d-e-mort want him as a Death Eater.'

Ron nodded in agreement, 'Yah, he's not overly bright is he? So, once again why would _He _want _Malfoy_ as a _Death Eater_?'

Ron spat the names out thoroughly disgusted by them. Harry leaned back in his chair, the fire light gleaming on his face.

'We've been over this Ron, Voldemort needs an inside man. Sure, Malfoy might not be the smartest but he is on the inside. He can gather information for Voldemort.' Ron nodded and took this in.

'Well, until you can come up with something better I am going to bed. I have a lot of studying that I need to do tomorrow. Goodnight boys.' And with that Hermione left the boys to discuss their plans and the crazy ideas running through their brains.

Alisa felt compelled to walk through the castle corridors, even though it was way past the curfew. She only hoped she didn't get caught.

Alisa paced around the floors, only to stop on the seventh floor when she heard someone. She heard someone crying, she was sure of it.

As she rounded the corridor she spotted a figure leaning against the wall. She stopped to make sure it was who she thought it was.

Though there was no mistaking that blond hair, now messy instead of sleeked back. She saw tears pouring out of his grey eyes, almost silver in the lighting. He looked broken, and torn inside and out. She was unsure of how to help him, if she could.

She let out a shocked gasp as his eyes met hers. As their eyes looked, Draco picked himself up off the floor and walked down the corridor towards her. Alisa, to Draco's surprise, didn't move for she was too shocked by looking at the boy who now stood in front of her.

Draco lifted his hand towards her face, and frowned. Alisa was still shocked by how close Draco was to her. Draco let his hand gently caress Alisa's face as his lips brushed hers. Tingles spread between the two of them. That was until Alisa pulled away.

'Why does it feel like that every time you touch me?'

Draco just shook his head, 'No clue. But it feels right.'

With that he kissed her lips again. If anyone where to look at the two know it would seem as though they were a happy couple. What they wouldn't be capable of seeing would be the heartbreak and challenges these two would eventually have to face. But for now they seemed content to just let that moment last for as long as it could.

Draco and Alisa had spent most of the night kissing and watching the stars.

Alisa could sense that Draco didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he was crying, let alone talk about it so she left it as an untouched subject.

Draco was happy for this because he was taught not to show his emotions and he was embarrassed that she had seen him crying. Draco was now sitting across the table from his sister. Hydrae knew there was something different about her brother, she could tell by the grin on his face as he looked over at Alisa.

'What's going on between you two?'

Draco looked back at his sister, 'What do you mean, nothing is going on. You know she isn't a pureblood, why would something be going on between us?'

Hydrae laughed at her brother's stupid reaction. He should've known better than anyone that she could see through his act.

'I know you and you've been a doom-and-gloom the past couple months before school and this first couple days of school. So, what's going on?'

Draco laughed at his sister and tried to deny it again, 'Nothing is going on so just give it up okay.'

Hydrae frowned, her brother never and I repeat never snapped at her. He was always nice and caring to her, the ideal older brother. 'Okay I don't know what is wrong with you right know, but until you get your act fixed I don't want to talk to you.'

And with that Hydrae stormed out of the Great Hall. Draco sat at the table frowning, he wasn't sure what he had done wrong. It didn't occur to Draco that he had snapped at his sister. It was something he never did, so he didn't even think it possible.

Alisa sat on the other end of the Slytherin table, watching the brother and sister feud. They were unaware of her watchful gaze taking in every aspect of their conversation. Alisa felt the need to protect Hydrae when Draco snapped at her. She also felt the need to protect Draco from whatever it was that was hurting him.

She felt as though her heart had been torn into pieces giving one to each of the people she learned to care about. She knew it was dangerous to give away so much of her heart to so many but she felt attached to all of them in some sort of way. The two new pieces now rested with Draco and Hydrae, and Alisa wouldn't have it any other way. Alisa watched as Hydrae stormed out of the Great Hall.

She could see that Hydrae was screening her emotions, much in the same way Draco did. Her face became emotionless and her feet carried her in an automatic motion towards the doors. Alisa picked herself up from the bench and followed after Hydrae. She only stopped at the doors to give Draco a look, telling him that she would make sure she was fine.

As she scanned Draco's face before leaving, she realized that he had started to screen his feelings and emotions as well. Those two were more similar than they realized and Alisa was having a hard time deciding whether it was a good thing or not.

Alisa caught up to Hydrae in the girls' bathroom. She watched as Hydrae finally let out her emotions, tears were streaming down her face in a steady flow. 'You know holding in your emotions does you no good. Trust me, Hydrae, I would know.'

Hydrae nods slightly, 'I just don't know what else to do, and I've only ever hidden my feelings. I mean my parents never got mad at me for showing my emotions, like they did my brother. However, I still feel as though I need to live up to their standards.' Alisa nods and walks over; wrapping her arms around Hydrae she lets her cry out all her emotions.

Alisa and Hydrae sat in the sixth year girls' Slytherin dormitory.

'Your brother,' Alisa addresses Hydrae, 'He looks as though he is in pain, all the time.'

Hydrae nods, 'I know, but nothing I do will help. He's better you know, when he is around you. He doesn't seem to notice though.'

Alisa frowns, 'I don't even think I can manage to figure out what he is thinking half the time. I can't read his emotions, just like I can't read yours. It's like you guys never let your guards down.'

Hydrae laughs at this, 'That is because we don't - let our guards down that is.'

Alisa nods, zoning out and taking all of this in. She could feel her heart reaching out again, with the intent to protect these two siblings. The funny thing was that she felt more protective over these two than her 'twin.' She felt more connected to them, to Slytherin. She almost felt different here, in Hogwarts. Alisa nodded a goodbye to Hydrae before walking out of the dorm.

Harry found Alisa using the Marauder's Map. As soon as she exited the Slytherin dorms and common room he approached her.

'Alisa,' Harry whispered, making her jump.

'Bloody Hell,' she turns to glare at Harry.

Harry laughs, 'I thought you were an American not a British. Guess you proved me wrong.'

Alisa laughs as well. 'It's not my fault some of your guy's sayings are catchy, is it?'

Harry shakes his head still laughing slightly.

'So you,' Alisa says, 'a Gryffindor out of his dorm at this time; I am so shocked!'

Harry frowns, 'we aren't all well behaved,' his expression then turns serious.

Alisa stifles another laugh, sensing that Harry was there for a reason. She nods to him to explain, while leaning against the wall opposite of Harry. 'I said before that you needed to know something about Draco.'

Alisa nodded to him, telling him to continue as he had paused. 'He's a Death Eater Alisa, I'm serious. You need to stay away from him, and his sister.'

Alisa frowns, 'I'll take that into consideration. Thank you Harry, have a good night.'

Harry looks as though something clicked in his brain.

'Alisa you weren't by any chance with Draco the other night?'

Alisa nods, 'Yes. Yes, I was. And I am about to go see him again.'

Alisa confessed the last bit, thinking that it didn't matter since he would guess on his own anyways.

'Don't,' Harry tells her, 'Stay away from him. I can't lose you too.'

Alisa shakes her head, 'I'm so sorry Harry. But I can't do what you ask of me.' And with that, Alisa walked down the corridor blending into the shadows.

Alisa found Draco once again alone in a corridor on the seventh floor. He had just come out of the Room of Requirement, and spotted Alisa standing across from him. Alisa had her arms across her chest and a guarded look on her face. Draco stepped towards her, raising his hand to touch her face. But, Alisa stepped back away from Draco.

'Draco, I'm sorry to have to ask this. I should trust you, but I need to know.'

Draco saw the pained look on her face as she said this. He knew she didn't like to doubt people, but Draco also knew that he deserved to be doubted. He hung his head as the following words were forced from her mouth: 'Draco, are you a Death Eater?'

Draco didn't say anything, which was enough of an answer for Alisa. She stepped towards him and noticed how he flinched as though he was afraid of what her actions would be. Alisa pulled up Draco's left sleeve, and there brandished in his skin forever on his forearm was a death mark. She looked Draco in the eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Why,' was all she asked, though she was certain she already knew the answer.

'I didn't have a choice. It was my father's not mine. I did it to protect my sister and mom, from my dad and from Voldemort.'

Alisa backs away from Draco more tears in her eyes. 'Does your sister know?'

There was a long pause of silence between the two before Draco responded to her question. It was a one word answer and shouldn't have affected them both as much as it did.

He answered with, 'No.'

This fact caused him to feel bad, and he didn't want to keep secrets from the people that he cared for. However, he knew that they were safer not knowing. He also knew that no matter what he did, there was no way he could ever protect Alisa. Though he really wanted to protect her, the Dark Lord also wanted her by his side. And, Draco had learned that when he wanted something it was damn near impossible to keep it from him.

'You're in danger Alisa,' he told her, emotion coating his words. 'He wants you for some reason and I can't stop him, no matter how much I want to.'

Alisa stood there thinking through her thoughts, since they were running around her mind with no destination.

'Alisa,' Draco asked being cautious, still unsure what her actions would be.

Alisa, instead of lashing out at him or screaming, took comfort in his being there. She walked into Draco's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. She continued to think as Draco's arms wrapped around her waist. She had decided that it didn't matter how much danger she was in, this was always where she would strive to be, right in Draco Malfoy's arms.


	5. Chapter Five: New Friend, And Holiday

_My Characters: Alisa (Harry Potter's twin,) Headmistress J. H. (Alisa's old headmistress,) Greg and Julia (Alisa's adoptive parents,) Hydrae (Draco's sister; meaning: the water serpent, female)_

**Chapter Five: 3rd person's POV** ( watch?v=ESRofDkmg0I)

_A/N I like this song, not sure if it goes with this story at all but I like it. Hope you enjoy listening to it as well... anyways on with the story._

**_NOTE: This entire chapter will be IN 3RD PERSON'S POV._**_ Thank you!_

So, Alisa had decided that no matter what her future would be that she would spend all her time trying to keep Draco safe.

She knew this was going to be nearly impossible, since she was against the 'greatest' dark wizard.

She would keep Hydrae safe, and if possible her brother. Alisa also knew that if it came between Draco and Harry that she would choose Draco, whether that seemed wrong or not.

It wasn't as though she had known Harry her whole life and was giving that up to be with a Death Eater. No, she was giving up the boy she only considered as a friend not a brother to be with the boy that she was starting to think she loved.

Alisa had been spending the day outside, since there were no studies today and she was done her assigned work.

She was sat under the tree by the black lake, where she had officially been introduced to Draco's sister, when she heard someone approaching.

Arms wrapped around her waist as the person sat down behind her, their legs on either side of hers.

She leant back into Draco's chest and sighed.

'What are you doing out here,' he asked of her, 'it's freezing.'

Alisa sighed, 'Thinking,' she responded with a frown.

'And how's that going for you,' he chuckled the vibration rumbling through his chest, being absorbed by her back.

'Well,' she started, 'not so good now that your here.'

She heard ruffling behind her, 'Well then I'll just be going,' he stated.

Alisa sighed, 'No, you won't. It's not you for say, just my feelings for you and don't let that inflate your ego anymore than it already is.'

He laughed. 'So what, when I'm around you just want to...,' he questioned.

She laughed, 'Kiss you till your lips are chapped,' she suggested.

'Sounds good to me,' he stated, 'but let's go inside. After all it is freezing out here.'

Hydrae sat in her dorm, thinking about her brother.

She had noticed the changes in his attitude over the past few months or so. His looks had changed to that of graver and solider facial features he no longer smiled, not even for her.

That was the first time she noticed the changes, she also noticed the concern on her mother's face. The second time was after he talked to their father, this time it was an even weirder change, he looked almost guilty about something.

Hydrae wasn't sure what to think about this anymore, she was going to ask Alisa about his behaviour for a new insight on the matter. However, for now she was going to go looking for Harry.

Alisa and Draco sat in the Slytherin Common Room, discussing their plans for Christmas break. Alisa frowned when Draco suggested that she, come over for Christmas and meet his parents.

She wasn't sure that this was a good idea so she voiced her thoughts.

Draco laughed, 'It'll be fine. Besides this way I can spend more time with you.'

Alisa nodded. 'I like that idea as well, but do you think it's safe. As you said before the Dark Lord is looking for me. I still don't understand why though.'

Draco laughed a dark chuckle, 'Yah, maybe I'll find out soon. But, it is final you are going to stay at my place. The Dark Lord won't even second guess my motives; after all he was the one that suggested I get closer to you.'

Hydrae walked towards the great hall where, Hermione had been nice enough to tell her, Harry was. Sitting down on a bench across from Harry, she forgot what she was going to say.

Harry looked up at her and frowned, 'Why are you here Hydrae. Aren't you worried about what your parents will think?'

She shook her head, 'No, not really. I was just wondering if you would be my friend, I'm kind of lacking those.'

Harry looked shocked, 'What's the catch,' he asked her warily.

She sighed, 'No catch Harry. I do need some help with my D.A.D.A. if you would help me.'

Harry takes a moment to think this over, 'Sure,' he says still unsure of Hydrae's motives.

'Thank you Harry.' Harry nods, watching her walk out of the great hall. Turning to Hermione who had just sat down Harry frowned.

Hermione just shrugged, 'She's not all that bad Harry, you just need to get to know her. I know I'm one to say this since I really don't like her brother or her family, but give her a chance.'

With that sentence spoke Hermione exited the hall much like Hydrae moments ago.

Hydrae set out to find Alisa, she had the feeling she was with her brother so her first stop was the Slytherin's Common Room. She walked into the Common Room to find Alisa resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

'Alisa,' Hydrae asked tentatively not wanting to interrupt them, 'can I talk to you for a moment?'

Alisa nodded, getting up from the couch she walked up towards to girls' dorm with Hydrae. Once there she sat on her bed across from the other girl.

'So,' she started, 'what is wrong Hydrae, or should I ask what's right,' she questioned noticing the grin on the other girls face.

'Harry said he'd be friends with me, it's a good step in the right direction right.'

Alisa nodded her head vigorously, 'Yah, that is amazing Hydrae.'

Hydrae nodded becoming silent. 'The way my brother looks at you, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. I think my parents are pressuring him a lot, and none of them will tell me about what. I guess I'm just happy that he has you now, you know?'

Alisa nods slightly, 'I know what you mean, or at least I think I do.'

Hydrae nods, before getting up and heading to the door. 'Oh, Hydrae.'

Hydrae looks back at Alisa, 'Yah,' she questions.

Alisa smiles, 'Your brother makes me happy too.'


	6. Chapter Six: Packing And Letting Go

_My Characters: Alisa (Harry Potter's twin,) Headmistress J. H. (Alisa's old headmistress,) Greg and Julia (Alisa's adoptive parents,) Hydrae (Draco's sister; meaning: the water serpent, female)_

**Chapter Six:** 3rd person's POV

Harry sat across from Hydrae in the library. Harry had been helping Hydrae with her defence against the dark arts and now she was helping him with his potions.

Even with the half-blood princes book he knew that Hydrae was still better at potions.

Having Hydrae as a friend wasn't all that bad, now that he knew her. He wondered if his families hadn't always hated each other whether or not they would've been friends before.

Hydrae was happy that Harry had accepted her as a friend.

She knew that she would never mean the same to him as Ginny did but she was happy to have him as a friend.

Hydrae promised herself that she would move on and only think of Harry as a friend from now on.

She knew that this would be hard considering the fact that she had considered herself as in love with him for nearly six years now.

Knowing that she had Alisa at her side made her more comfortable with her decision; she knew that Alisa would help her get through it.

It was the day before Christmas holidays and Draco was helping Alisa pack, having already packed himself.

He grinned as he packed a picture of the two of them sitting outside by the lake at night. Alisa's hair was glistening from the moonlight that reflected off the lake's surface.

His arms were wrapped around her waist, and something about the way he looked at her made you think that he thought she was made of glass.

He looked at her as though she was the most delicate thing in his life, and she was.

She was the center of his universe, whether she knew it or not. She might know that he cares about her, but Alisa didn't know that Draco was deeply in love her.

Alisa smiled as she looked over at Draco, remembering the night that picture was taken.

The picture had been beside her bed for the last week or so since it was taken.

Every night Alisa looked at that photo and a smile appeared on her face as she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

'I remember when you took that,' Alisa said with a smile.

Draco placed the photo down before turning around and taking Alisa in his arms, he pulled her into his chest.

He placed a kiss on her neck and smiled, 'me too.'

Alisa and Draco finished packing before falling asleep on her bed.

Hydrae shook Alisa awake, regretting that she needed to wake her; Alisa looked so cute lying next to Hydrae's brother.

Hydrae had tears in her eyes, she knew that letting Harry go would hurt but it was the right thing for her to do.

Hydrae would heal eventually, over time her pain would go away.

Alisa woke, looking up at Hydrae she automatically slid over allowing Hydrae to sit down on the edge of the bed.

She looked at Draco making sure he was still asleep before turning to Alisa.

'I'm giving him up. I know it's the right thing to do, since he likes Ginny.'

Hydrae's voice was calm as she started but Alisa saw her getting more worked up by the second.

'It hurts Alisa, it hurts so badly.' Hydrae collapsed into Alisa's open arms as she sobbed.

Alisa stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her friend down.

Draco shifted in the bed looking up at Hydrae, her crying had woken him.

'Hey, it's okay. What's wrong?' He was addressing Alisa but his eyes never left Hydrae's sobbing figure.

Alisa looked at Hydrae but she shook her head. Sighing Alisa turned her head back to Draco.

'I can't tell you. Not until she is ready.'

Draco nodded before taking Hydrae into his lap and cradling her with his arms.

'It's going to be okay sis. I promise I'll take care of you no matter what.'

After a while Hydrae fell asleep and Draco laid her down in her bed before returning to Alisa's and laying down beside her.


	7. Chapter Seven: Greetings

_My Characters: Alisa (Harry Potter's twin,) Headmistress J. H. (Alisa's old headmistress,) Greg and Julia (Alisa's adoptive parents,) Hydrae (Draco's sister; meaning: the water serpent, female)_

_"If we stopped for a minute to evaluate what we're doing, we'd probably second guess ourselves, and that would be disastrous." - Ben Bruce, lead guitarist of Asking Alexandria_

**Chapter Seven:** 3rd person's POV

Christmas holidays had begun and most of the children that attended Hogwarts were boarding the train. Alisa climbed onto the train with Draco and yawned. She was tired, up all night fretting over spending the holiday at Malfoy Manor. She was well aware of the fact that she would be walking into one of the head quarters for the Dark Lord. However this was not the reason Alisa had a hard time swallowing this; Alisa was worried about what Draco's parents would think of her. Harry approached Alisa, who was now sitting curled up next to Draco. Harry gave Alisa a soft look but wasn't too impressed to see how close she was still becoming to Draco, even after discovering his secret.

'Alisa,' Harry addressed her, 'Mrs. Weasley offered for you to spend Christmas at The Burrow.'

Alisa bit her lip, trying to think of a way to tell Harry that she was staying with Draco without breaking his heart. She came up short, so she decided to just come out with the information.

'I've decided to spend the holiday at the Malfoy's Manor, Harry. I hope you and your friends have a great Christmas though.'

Harry didn't look too shocked with this information, just disappointed. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

'If that's what you wish. I just wanted to have all my family there, or at least what's left of it.'

Alisa felt sad that she wasn't going to spend the holiday with Harry; after all he was her family. But she had already made a promise to Draco and she was going to keep it. She was also worried about Draco; she felt the need to protect him. Alisa knew that being in such a dark place over Christmas holidays would be enough to bring anyone down.

'Sorry, Harry but I have already made plans. Next time hopefully.'

Harry just nodded, a sullen look covering his face. Harry left and Alisa turned to face Draco. She knew that she couldn't tell Draco what was bothering Hydrae but she could still ask him something. She thought about how to word the question before asking him.

'Draco, if Hydrae wishes for something to be one way but you can tell it hurts her would you help her change that so she is happy?'

There Alisa thought, hopefully that won't confuse him too much and it didn't give him any clues as to what was bothering his sister. Draco looked slightly confused but still answered.

'I would do anything to make Hydrae happy; she means everything to me, my little sister. But I'm not sure what you mean.'

Alisa sighed, 'If Hydrae asked you to drop an issue but it made her unhappy with the final result. Would you do something to change that final result?'

Draco frowned, 'I'm not sure Alisa. I mean it is her wishes that this be left alone, whatever this is, then I think that we shouldn't intervene. However, I do not wish to see my sister unhappy.'

Alisa nodded and thought this over. She was starting to get tired so with one last sentence spoken she fell asleep.

'I'll ask Hydrae if she wishes for help to change the end result, it should be up to her in the end after all.'

When Alisa hopped of the train, luggage in tow she was extremely nervous. What if they don't like me? What if they hate me!? These were the thoughts that coursed through her mind over and over again. Draco seemed to notice that she was nervous because he said something to her that was supposed to be reassuring.

'Don't worry Alisa, they'll love you.'

Alisa chuckled, 'Yah! You guys have to, because he wants me. You are obligated to.'

Immediately she regretted snapping at Draco. She watched as his face fell.

'I'm sorry Draco. I am just really nervous right now. I know none of this is something you can control.'

He frowned and shook his head before looking at Alisa with a dead serious look.

'It is my fault, if I was just strong enough I could protect you all.'

Tears were weld up in Draco's eyes and Alisa reached her hand up, whipping them away with her thumb. She kissed Draco lightly on the lips.

'You are one person Draco; you can't fight a war alone. Besides your family's safety always comes first, no matter how you have to protect them, no matter what you have to do to protect them. I love you and I will protect you and your sister no matter what, you aren't in this alone.'

Draco smiled at Alisa sadly, 'I wish I could take you and my sister. I wish we could just escape, but he can follow us.'

Alisa nodded, 'Well, I want to meet your parents. I'm not so nervous any longer. Why don't we go find your sister and meet up with your parents?'

Draco and Alisa had found Hydrae standing with her luggage staring longingly at Harry who was staring at Ginny with a longing look. Alisa sighed, it was one messed up love triangle. Especially when you considered that Ginny would look at Harry with that look as well but also had a thing for another boy the year before. Draco looked at Alisa with a look that signalled to her that he knew now exactly what she meant when she was asking him questions earlier. Alisa just nodded, before talking to Hydrae.

'Hey! Hydrae are you coming? I don't want to lose my new best friend.'

Hydrae nodded looking away from Harry, sadness coating her features.

'I'll talk to you about this later,' Draco told Alisa.

She nodded and looked at Hydrae. Hydrae had heard Draco and nodded.

'Might as well tell him it all, he seems to have guessed it anyway,' Hydrae mumbled to Alisa.

Just then Draco's parents walked up behind Hydrae. They smiled sweetly, but still looked dangerous as they assessed Alisa who was stood beside Draco, his arm around her waist.

Mr Malfoy then addressed Draco, 'Wonderful, and everyone's here already. Is this the lovely Alisa you told me about Draco?'

Draco nodded, 'Yes father, this is Alisa. Alisa these are my parents.'

After they exchanged pleasantries they headed off to Malfoy Manor.

A/N I couldn't decide what sort of transportation they would use, so just make that part up.

Malfoy Manor looked cold, dark and uninviting in Alisa's opinion but she didn't let it change any of her thoughts about being there. She wanted to be with Draco and Hydrae through thick and thin, it didn't matter as long as she could ensure they were safe. Once Hydrae left to her room Draco's father spoke up.

'I would assume, Draco that Alisa already knows. Is that a correct assumption?'

'Yes, Sir,' Alisa addressed him, 'that would be correct.'

Draco's father looked pleased, while Mrs Malfoy looked worried.

'Great then, Alisa will you please keep Hydrae away from the board room this evening we will be holding a meeting.'

It wasn't a question more like a polite order. Alisa nodded, 'Of course, I would be happy to assist. I was also planning on spending some time with Hydrae anyhow.'

Draco's father nodded, pleased. 'Well then, I will let you two have a peaceful afternoon. Draco, don't be late to the meeting.'

With that both of the adults got up, gracefully from their chairs and exited the room. Draco looked at Alisa and nodded his head, ensuring that everything would be fine this afternoon. Alisa smiled slightly, holding Draco's hand they headed silently to his room to spend what was left of their semi peaceful afternoon.


	8. Chapter Eight: Meetings And Secrets

_A/N: __**Warning**__, this chapter switches between POVs and 3rd Person. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my book._

_"You know what 'normal' is? A setting on a washing machine. No one wants to be that..." - Ashley Purdy, bass guitarist of Black Veil Brides_

**Chapter Eight:** 3rd Person's POV

Alisa and Hydrae sat discussing Harry. Draco was going to talk to Hydrae later because he was occupied with the meeting at the moment. Hydrae had tears streaking her face as Alisa held her. Alisa knew that Hydrae didn't want to let Harry go. She also knew that Hydrae thought that it was what was right and with Hydrae she would do anything to make Harry happy even if that meant that she would have to suffer in silence. Their conversation was short and to the point but it was still too much for Hydrae to handle, as her emotions poured out silently.

'Do you still want him to be by your side, Hydrae?' Alisa had questioned Hydrae.

'Yes, I do wish for that. But it can't be, he wants Ginny not me!' By this time you could see the tears that were threatening to fall from Hydrae's eyes.

Alisa's heart clenched for Hydrae. She got to have Draco, sure it came with a whole bag full of other obstacles, but she still got Draco. Alisa didn't know what she would do if someone told her she couldn't love Draco, couldn't hold him or kiss him. So, Alisa felt undeniable sorry for Hydrae who couldn't have Harry because of a war, because of social differences and old grudges between families.

'Then let me and Draco help you! Let us help you get him, Hydrae! He barely knows you yet, he can't in his right mind tell me, you or anyone else for that matter that he doesn't love you, that he never could,' Alisa exclaimed.

Hydrae sat there tears now streaming down her cheeks in rivers. 'I can't take him away from possible happiness for a life of darkness and lies.'

Alisa was confused, did Hydrae know about the real life her parents lead? In response to her unspoken question Hydrae nodded.

'Oh dear,' Alisa gasped as Hydrae finally broke down entirely in Alisa's arms.

Hydrae had then made Alisa promise not to tell Draco. Her words had been stuttered because of the soft gasps that escaped her lips as she silently cried her emotions away.

'I promise,' was all Alisa said to Hydrae. Holding the younger girl she was trying to be reassuring to her that everything would get better. However, Alisa knew that even if everything was to get better, it was going to take a lot of hard work and time, not to mention fighting and lives lost.

_Draco's POV_

I sat in a Death Eater meeting, at the Malfoy Manor, beside my _father_; Voldemort had yet to arrive. Bellatrix, my aunt sat down across from me beside my mother. The rest of the table was filled with numerous Death Eaters, Severus Snape was among them. I felt trapped in my own home, something that I have felt for my entire life living with my _father_. I never felt as though I was free to do what normal kids did, because I never was. I was trained never to show emotion, to place up a hard demeanor like my _father's_. Right now though, I felt even more trapped then during my childhood. Voldemort was using our, or should I say my _father's_ home as headquarters. I looked up as _he_ entered the room, bringing an even more dark feeling with him. His pet snake, Nigini sat on the back of his chair which was positioned at the head of the table.

The meeting had continued on for some time until Voldemort dismissed the others and ordered me to my _father_'s study to discuss some _matters_.

I now stood there waiting for Voldemort to continue, "So, my Draco; you see where my problem lies don't you." He walked to take a seat at my dad's desk; the desk was situated at the back of the study. "If you fail me on either of the missions you have been entrusted with I will fail to kill Harry Potter."

I frowned, "Master," ugh how I hated calling him that, though I didn't show it, "how will Alisa, even as Potter's twin stand in your way. Not to mention that an old oaf like Dumbledore. You are stronger than both of them; I still don't see the importance of the girl though." He sighed, and I flinched hoping that his reaction wouldn't be a bad one.

"You, Draco _must_ see the importance. This is not only going to give _me_ more power, but _weaken_ Potter as well."

I nodded towards Voldemort, "Yes, master."

He smiled which, I must say, was an odd sight to see. "Draco, before you return to your family. I must tell you that they are really dimmer than I expected, you see, Alisa really is Harry's half sister. She is a distant cousin of mine."

I looked at him in shock as he continued, "Oh, yes! Dear old Lily never told a soul what happened under the Imperius curse. I must say, she did a good job covering it up though. Pretending that her daughter was also James's daughter, though I guess anyone could've fooled a daft man like himself. Alisa is a year younger than Harry."

He paused for a moment walking over to the book shelves, running his hands along them. "She really didn't mean to, now did she and regretted ever becoming a victim of that curse. So, Draco; I need her on our side because she has Marvolo blood, she is my kin. I need her strength, and you must not grow attached Draco. I can see it in your mind, the way you are starting to think about her. You mustn't let her charm get you trapped up in their nonsense; I am relying on you Draco."

He gave me one last hard look then dismissed me, "You may leave now Draco."

I knew that I was lucky; if he didn't need me I would have been dead the moment I questioned his reasoning. It was a stupid move on my part, but that wasn't important know. What was is that I needed to tell Alisa and Potter, only problem was will they believe me. Another issue, I needed to control my thoughts around Alisa. I needed to learn Occlumency and fast, I couldn't risk hurting Alisa. Though, how am I supposed to not hurt her, especially when she is to be brought to Voldemort? I needed to keep her safe; though I had no clue how to manage that I would have to try.

_AN hope that wasn't too confusing... summary below:_

_1. Hydrae knows the family are death eaters, she wants Harry back... badly_

_2. Alisa is determined to help Hydrae get Harry to at least consider the idea_

_3. Alisa & Harry are half-siblings_

_4. Alisa is a distant cousin of Tom Riddle... don't remember how to spell the other name :P_

_5. Alisa & Potter's mother, Lily, was under the Imperius curse_

_6. Draco is going to learn Occlumency to keep Tom R. out of his mind, & to protect Alisa_

_7. Having Alisa on his, Tom's, side would increase his power_

_8. Alisa is a year ahead in school, and a year younger than Harry & Draco..._

_hope that clears up any possible confusion if it occurs_

_I also recommend Tylenol or Advil if at any time my writing causes severe headaches!_


End file.
